Ambrosia Emrys
Ambrosia Emrys is Merlin from the Arthurian Legends. A clever but clumsy magician, she was absolutely positively is looking forward to fulfilling her role as Merlin and aimed to surpass her amazing father. However, due to certain complications concerning her feelings about the next Arthur, she is starting to become uncertain about her role as Merlin. She's starting to doubt the notion that fairy tales should be set in stone and not at all differ. Character Personality Ambrosia is a clever but clumsy young girl. She seems to not care about anything but her magic improvement but she really does care a lot! After all, she’s Merlin! She cares subtly, hiding it under countless of riddles and puzzles. She can be a bit rude and cynical, all those traits she gained from her father and because well, because of how she was conceived. She enjoys riddles and puzzles, and a bit well versed in speaking riddlish. She also enjoys giving out cryptic answers to indirect questions as she gets amused by the reactions of other people. Other interests include; speaking with Blue, her red dragon, reading new spell books, and generally just screwing with everyone. She really does screw with everyone as she's probably one of the most sarcastic people in Ever After right now. Even though she may seem extroverted, Ambrosia is very much an introvert. She gets clumsier the shyer she gets, and she often needs to rest for a time after interacting with new people. Even though she is an introvert, she absolutely loves hearing about gossip, something her father frowns upon, and the only thing she dares to defend against her father. Speaking of her father, she's fairly good with magic as she was taught by the Merlin. She gets angry rather easily and she is a bit arrogant. She can get rather defensive about her father and would most likely get into a fight with someone who trash talks her father. She also 'appear' to dislike her Arthur (Amelia Pendragon) because she knows of the troubles her Arthur would bring her but, nonetheless she still cares about Amelia. Her fatal flaw might be she doubts herself easily. Appearance She has shoulder-length brown hair with twinkling green eyes. She also seems to be a bit tan because of her childhood spent in the forest with her father, that and because Amelia seems to be dragging her anywhere and everywhere! She also has calloused hands from her potion making and wand handling which she hides by wearing gloves. She often wears a pastel green dress with a cape with a ribbon on top of it and on the center of the ribbon is the Pendragon family crest. She always has her trusty wooden staff powered by a strange blue orb which was gifted to her by the current Merlin. She seems to prefer wearing boots, claiming it makes her taller than normal. Fairy tale – The Arthurian Legend, specifically the Le Morte d'Arthur How the Story Goes Le Morte d'Arthur tells the story of King Arthur and his Knights at the Round Table. Arthur, who is son of King Uther Pendragon but was raised by another family, takes his rightful place as king when, as a boy, he is able to pull the sword called Excalibur from the stone. Although he rules wisely and is counseled by Merlin the magician, Arthur makes enemies of other kings and is often at war. How does Ambrosia come into it? Ambrosia will be the future Merlin of this story, meaning she gets to be the councilor of Uther Pendragon and (in the near future, after the death of Uther and after Arthur discovers that they are the son of Uther.) Arthur Pendragon. Ambrosia's role is not only as the councilor of Arthur but also a trusted friend of the King. Out of all the thing she is not excited for, it is to conceive a child out of magic, as she was. (Probably one of the reasons she is a rebel, but the most prominent reason is because of what her heart wants.) Relationships Family Well, Merlin is Ambrosia's father and he can be a bit... Eccentric? Let's go with that. Ambrosia was conceived out of magic as Merlin cannot pass his lineage without a wife, he turned to magic for this! Merlin teaches Ambrosia in a very eccentric and unique manner, although his lessons can be a bit messy as they jump from topic to topic. Merlin is also a bit cynical and sarcastic, traits that he passed on Ambrosia. He is also quite the activist, teaching Ambrosia the unfairness of the world at such a young age. Even though Merlin doesn't show that he cares about Ambrosia that much, he cares for his daughter a lot, going so far to take a peek into her future. Merlin regrets taking a peek into Ambrosia's future, as he now knows that there's a big possibility something might go wrong. (Leading him to decide to not teach Ambrosia the dark arts of magic, making her the first Merlin to not know a thing about dark arts of magic.) Friends Can you consider a pet, a friend? No? How about a parent? Still no? Then you can say the closest thing Ambrosia has for a friend is Amelia Pendragon, well but that's a given because Amelia will be the next future King and it's Ambrosia's job to help her do her Kingly duties! Although, Amelia would like to have more friends... Pet Blue is a red dragon that Ambrosia hatched herself! Naming her dragon Blue has always been some kind of an inside joke between her and the dragon. She's very glad that her dragon is with her at all times because it's a physical but still weak link to her father. Blue's flames are pretty magical as it can send letters to her father, light up a hearth and well, roast marshmallows! Blue will actually be the dragon whose breath Ambrosia can control. As of now, she's only borrowing the breath of her father's dragon. Romance Merlins, by tradition, abstain from romances only to have infatuations for the Morganas or the Guineveres of their generation. Merlin is never destined to anyone explicitly, but this particular Merlin would have wanted to be destined to a certain future King. It breaks her heart and the heart of her father who knows of her future and infatuation. (Aside from Ambrosia, perhaps her father was the only other Merlin who hold a different kind of affection for their Arthur) Enemies She dislikes the descendant of Morgana and would generally a bit hostile with them. However, since they aren't Morgana and Merlin (yet), she offers the descendant a bit leeway and tries to act nice with them. he also dislikes anyone who trash talks her father. Stories * 'Parricide '- Celestia & Ambrosia. the story where celestia confronts ambrosia about the state of her heart. Trivia * Ambrosia gets a bit warm easily because of the magic inside of her. She makes an hex-ellent heater during winter! * She really likes singing but doesn't sing very much because it usually ends with broken glass so she does try to avoid it! * She's a gemini. * She would gladly kill for the people she loves. Quotes Gallery Category:Females Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Rebels